bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Precision
Deadly Precision is the 3rd upgrade for path 1 of the Sniper Monkey. With this upgrade, the sniper monkey can pop 18 layers of bloons at a time, sufficient to pop a whole Ceramic Bloon without health ramping (Ceramic layer pops in 10 hits, and there are 8 descendants). Since its firing speed isn't high, this would be a lot more effective when paired in groups. The purple beret now has changed to black. The upgrade returns in BTD6, but it now deals 35 damage to Ceramics and 20 damage to other bloons. Its price is now $2550 on Easy, $3000 on Medium, $3240 on Hard, and $3600 on Impoppable. Tips BTD6 *At least three 3/0/2 Snipers on Strong can fully wipe out Round 63 on their own on most Beginner and Intermediate maps. Update History (BTD6) ;12.0 Deadly Precision now deals more damage per shot (18 --> 20) Deadly Precision now deals +15 damage to Ceramics Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.9 Deadly Precision price decreased ($4000 → $3500). 4.9 Deadly Precision price decreased ($3500 → $3200). Gallery Sniperdeadprecise.png|Deadly Precision Upgrade Art Work BMC Deadly Precision.PNG|BMC icon Deadly Precision targetting.png|Deadly Precision Sniper with Night Vision Goggles Snipersbothpaths.png|2/3 Sniper above a 3/2 Sniper Dp.jpg|Sniper Monkey upgraded to Deadly Precision deadlyprecisionbtd6.png|BTD6 artwork in_game_hud copy.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Deadly Precision.PNG|Deadly Precision icon IMG_3935.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 2, bottom path 3) Trivia *Before the August 28, 2013 update, this upgrade cost $6375 on Easy, $7500 on Medium and $8100 on Hard. The price fell after August 28th 2013 to its current price. *In the mission Fast Upgrades, this tower can be extremely helpful for some rounds. *This tower is also very effecive in "The Crucible", destroying Ceramic Bloons with one hit at high speed. *The only problem about this tower is that other towers can destroy the Ceramics and release more bloons before the Sniper can attack the Ceramics due to the Sniper's slow attack speed, making the Sniper have to shoot multiple times instead of once. *This can pop 1 Ceramic Bloon faster than it can pop 2 Red Bloons. *If a Deadly Precision Sniper pops a M.O.A.B. by itself, then it will become 64 Blue Bloons rather than 4 Ceramic Bloons. The same thing occurs if it is upgraded to Cripple MOAB. 64 Blue Bloons are very hard to pop for Sniper Monkeys even with x/3. This can be prevented by letting the Sniper deal one hit with 0/0 upgrades, then upgrading it rapidly to 3/x or 4/x. Then, when the M.O.A.B. is popped, it will pop into 4 Ceramic Bloons, which the Sniper Monkey can pop much faster. *The Sniper Monkey's sniper rifle gets a Laser dot sight upon getting this upgrade. *In the official artwork, the Sniper Monkey had a red scar across its eye. *A single Sniper Monkey with this upgrade is capable of beating the "20 Ceramic Bloons On The Wall" Random Mission if it also has Faster Firing, but not without losing lives. *Compared with the BTD5 and BMC Artwork, the artwork in BTD5 is more angry than the one in BMC and it is peering with its right eye. *The purchase of Deadly Precision in BTD6 on Medium will save exactly $1700 compared to BTD5, excluding additional crosspathing. This is due to both Large Caliber and Deadly Precision discounts. **In Bloons TD Battles Mobile, it will save only $50, considering the discounts of Full Metal Jacket as well as Point Five Oh/Large Calibre and Deadly Precision. *In BTD6, the description was formerly "Erases 18 layers per shot - enough to wipe out a Ceramic." but was changed in Version 12.0 to update its new bonus Ceramic damage. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades